Can You?
by Wishing You Knew
Summary: It's a lovely day at Gakuen Alice and Narumi had just given them a wonderful assignment: write a poem/story about your special someone and love! How will this bring Mikan and Natsume together? Please R&R, NxM, Rated T. Hope you like it! D


**This is a lovely poem that I wrote! Well, it was originally, but I've made it into a rather short, pathetic story. But I'm still guilty about not uploading ANYTHING for so long! So 2 one shots in 3 days! Yay for me! :D Review and tell me what you think? I'm usually really horrible with poetry, but I really like this one! Tell me your opinion! Be brutal, I really wanna know!**

**Disclaimer:**** Saying that I own Gakuen Alice is like saying that I own the Earth! Oh, so I guess I DO own it! Cool! (jk!)**

**Can You?**

_Can you explain_

_Why I wanted to grip your hand_

_So hard_

_When all we did was high-five?_

_Can you tell me_

_What it meant_

_That when your face neared mine,_

_I wanted to grab it_

_And kiss you hard?_

_Can you see_

_The way you make me_

_Feel, when you look_

_At me, talk to me, are_

_Around me?_

_And can you feel_

_Even a part of_

_What I do_

_For you?_

"Whew! I'm finally finished that assignment," cheerful Mikan Sakura, throwing up her arms in celebration. Her English (or would it be Japanese if it takes place it Japan? Let's just say it's in the good ole US of A!) teacher Mr. Narumi had given them an extremely difficult writing for homework.

**Flashback~~~**

_"Okie dokie my lovely class!" Mr. Narumi chirped, looking around the room. They all stared respectfully back, wary of his pheromones. "I have quite the assignment for you today! As today is Friday, it'll be due on Monday!"_

_"Oi Naru," Natsume Hyuuga called calmly from the back. "Just tell before Polka wets herself in anticipation." A scream rang up from the back._

_"!" Mikan yelled, hitting him repeatably. Up front, Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. She looked up, blushed, and quietly sat down._

_"Thank you, Mikan-chan. Anyway, I want you to write about how your special someone makes you feel! It can be anything you want! Poem, creative story, but not a CD or a movie! I want this typed up nicely, use a fancy font! Go crazy! Really think about it! If you don't -have- a special someone, look to the past or future! You don't have to name names or include real events. But you can if you want! We might have a few confessions then! Feel free to share amongst yourselves, let your love out! Questions? No? Alrighty! Free period! Bye bye!" And he skipped on out._

_"Polka, quit squealing, you're making my ears bleed."_

_"Oh shut up Natsume! I'm gonna go and write this! It's gonna be so great!" She ran out of the room, backpack swinging across her back. _

_Natsume sat watching, wondering, as everyone filed out. He was all alone. He picked up his pen and put it to paper._

**End of Flashback~~~**

Mikan smiled as she reread her poem. _'I think I've got everything... But will I be able to give it to him?'_

_!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!_

The next day, the students walked into the classroom with a mixture of emotions. Some were excited and hopeful. Others were sad and gloomy. And still others were frozen, it was as if they'd really poured out their hearts and couldn't imagine the possibility of sharing them. Mikan was in the first group. But she was still nervous and scared out of her mind. "Breathe, Mikan, just breathe," she whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself, little girl?" A low voice spoke near her ear. She whirled around, face to face with Natsume, who was bent to speak directly to her. "I always knew you'd go crazy one day. Didn't think it'd be so soon."

She blushed. "Go away Natsume," she squeaked. He smirked at her red face and blew at her ear. She jumped and ran away, shouting pervert, over and over again.

At that moment, Narumi walked in, brandishing a velvet whip. He thrashed it about playfully, a big grin on his face. "Um, Mr. Narumi?" Yuu Tobita said, raising his hand timidly.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"Um, that whip is against school rules, sir."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You can't carry that, Naru. Not that hard to understand," Natsume grumbled. "Ow." Mikan slapped at his head.

Narumi pouted and said, pocketing the whip, "Well then! There goes part of my fun! But now, why don't all you cutie pies go around sharing your love, hm? Oh, this will be oodles of fun!" He sat down at his desk, raising a video camera.

Nonoko read a story to Yuu, Koko to Anna, Sumire to Mochu, Ruka to a smirking Hotaru. Natsume stayed at the bench he and Mikan shared with her beside him. She turned to face him, opened her mouth, shook her head, and turned away. Then again. A few times, a sound would come out of her mouth, but it was never long or loud enough to be heard. Finally, he got sick of it.

"What," he said, "do you want, little girl?"

She tried again and was able to force out, "Read. It's. For... _you." _He looked down at the desk, on which lay a single piece of paper. He picked it up and read quickly. At the kiss part, he immediately remembered the week before.

**Flashback~~~**

_"Hi Natsume!" She popped up right next to him._

_"Hn."_

_"What are you reading? Is it good? Is it a fantasy? Is it about a magical fairy princess? Cuz um... if it was, I wouldn't read it. I'm too old to read stuff like that! 14 years old is to old to believe in magic! Right?"_

_He turned to her silently, his warm crimson eyes boring into her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. They were so close. Just an inch, and their lips would meet. She wondered how it'd feel, how'd he taste? She felt like she was being pushed by some invisible force. As they continued to stare, their heads moved closer._

_He didn't know what to do. He knew that in these situations, the man's got to take charge, but what should he do? Press his lips to hers? But then what? He felt that it was kind of pathetic, he was 14 already, and still hadn't had his first kiss. But he didn't know that neither had she. For all he knew, she'd had tens of thousands of boyfriends. _

_The bell rang, startling them out of their silence. Mikan backed up quickly, blushing furiously. "Um, I've gotta...go... Bye Natsume!" And off she ran, leaving Natsume to wonder and stare after her._

_End of Flashback~~~_

Staying silent was all he could do now. He kept her poem on his desk and slipped another piece of paper over to her. She read it quickly and slowly smiled. She threw her arms around him and brought their lips together. This time, there was no awkwardness, it was completely natural.

Back at his desk, Narumi smiled with the video camera still up to his eye, recording his 'daughter's' love. "Ah, young love!" He trilled.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!

_I didn't want to do this stupid assignment at first. It seemed like a waste of my valuable time. But I figure that I might as well do it. What have I got to lose?_

_Once, I was always off by myself. I even alienated my best friend Ruka into being a loner with me. But then one day, a loud, annoying little girl showed up in my kingdom. She always made my ears bleed and hit me so much. It didn't hurt, but still, what gave her the right? Well, later on, I gave her that right. She became my light, my life. Oh god, I sound cheesy. But that's how it is._

_I fell for the pig-tailed girl with the big brown eyes._

_And now I'm just hoping that she feels the same way._

**HELLO! Wow I'm proud of myself! Two stories in 3/4 days! Okay, it's 1:48AM as I write this, and I am exhausted. So, I'm gonna go sleep now! Is that ok? Whatever. Review, tell me what you think! Review, PM, whatever! )Oh god, I can't think straight. It's too late... or would it be early? Ugh, g'night people!**

**~Wishing-chan!**


End file.
